Change
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Catwoman decides to change for the better.
1. Redemption

**Chapter 1: Redemption**

**Catwoman's POV**

"Where are those diamonds?" I muttered. "And the rubies?"

Isis and Socrates pulled the diamonds and rubies out from under my bed.

"Oh, there they are! Good kitties." I scratched behind their ears.

I put the diamonds and rubies in my briefcase and started searching for the gold I had hidden somewhere. I saw Bastet sitting on the pile of gold I was looking for and grabbed it. The gold went into the briefcase as well. I had wverything together now.

"I'll be home by tonight." I promised my cats.

They meowed in response. I headed for the Gotham Merchants Bank first. I snuck into the vault and put the gold back where I had taken it from. Then I snuck into the back of a jewelry store and put the stolen diamonds back in the tiny vault. After that, I took the rubies back to where I found them in the museum. Then I took multiple other stolen goods back to where they belonged. I even put the key to Gordon's handcuffs back into his desk at the GCPD without any cops noticing. I had stolen the key just in case I needed to escape from jail. Hopefully, that would no longer be necessary. I got home just in time to watch the evening news.

"This is Vicki Vale reporting that multiple items that were stolen by Catwoman are now back where they belong. And with each returned good, there was a note that said: _Sorry for stealing this. Maybe now that I've brought it back, we can call it borrowing. _This is truly strange. Maybe Catwoman has finally turned over a new leaf." Vicki reported.

I never really liked Vicki, but she was less annoying than Jack Ryder. After changing it to Jack's version of the news, he pretty much said the same thing.

"And now to our live footage of Superman preventing the Joker and Harley Quinn from escaping Arkham." Jack said.

"Would've thought that was something Batman would do." I commented.

"I was busy, and he can handle it." Bruce was right behind me in his Batsuit.

"Hi Bruce." I smiled.

"So, what suddenly inspired you to return everything?" He got straight to the point.

He sat down on the couch next to me.

"As fun as it is to steal things, I'd like a little redemption. You're my only human friend, and we're on opposite sides of Good vs Evil. I'd rather be good at this point." I shrugged.

"What about Harley and Ivy?" He smirked.

"Like I said, you're my only _human_ friend." I smirked.

A chuckle escaped him. "Isn't it sad that your only human friend arrests you on a regular basis?"

"Exactly. And since you're usually the toughest nut to crack, maybe your Good friends will start to trust me if they know you do too." I suggested.

"What, do you want to be a member of the Justice League?" He laughed.

"Not really, but why not?" I shrugged.

"We can always use new members, and you're the least evil criminal I've met. You at least use some of the money for charity, and you're willing to not steal when it comes to moral obligations." He pondered.

"Even though it might kill me, I'll stop being a thief from now on." I promised.

"We'll put you on a trial basis to see how much we can trust you." He smirked.

"And can I ask something else as a favor?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"What?" He replied.

"Can I do this at least once?" I leaned over and kissed him.

"What was the point in asking if you were just going to do it anyway?" He smiled.

"It's polite to ask." I smirked.

He leaned over and kissed me back. "I have to go now, but I'll pick you up tomorrow to discuss that Justice League membership."

"When should I expect you?" I asked.

"Maybe around 9:00 a.m. Good thing I was going to take a day off from patrolling the city anyway." He smiled.

Then he jumped out the window and glided to a lower building.

"And you're the other reason I wanted to change." I stared after him.


	2. I Hate People

**Chapter 2: I Hate People**

**Catwoman's POV**

I was sitting on my couch, ready to go by nine o'clock. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Bruce in his Batsuit.

"Ready to go Selina?" He asked.

"Sure Bruce." I smiled.

I was dressed in my suit too, so we got strange looks on the way out of my apartment building as we casually walked side by side. We got into the Javelin-7 and took off for the Justice League Watchtower. Bruce has told me about it before, and I was there once when the villains invaded, so it was familiar to me. We landed and got out of the Javelin-7 to see a few JLA members waiting for us.

"Selina." Wonder Woman greeted.

"Hello." I said nervously.

Superman, Green Arrow, and the Flash were also here.

"So you've decided to change?" Green Arrow looked skeptical.

"Yes." I replied.

"Good." Superman smiled.

Of course Superman would believe me, he loves giving people chances.

"As long as Batman trusts you, we should too." Flash shrugged.

"Told you so Br-Batman." I didn't know if he told them all his name.

"Aha! It starts with Br. I'm narrowing it down!" Flash grinned. "But why did you tell a villain and not me?! No offense Catwoman."

"None taken." I shrugged.

"You still don't know his name?" Wonder Woman laughed.

"You _do_?!" Flash exclaimed.

"Even I know his name." Green Arrow rolled his eyes.

"Me too." Superman added.

"What is it?!" Flash questioned.

"Can we tell him?" I asked.

Bruce smirked as he took off his mask.

"You're Bruce Wayne?!" Flash looked shocked.

"Where did you think the money was coming from? Just Green Arrow?" Bruce chuckled.

"We aren't telling you our names until we know we can trust you for sure." Green Arrow explained.

"I already know his name is Clark Kent." I pointed at Superman.

"What?!" Superman exclaimed.

"I never told you that." Bruce looked confused.

"You talk in your sleep. Sounds like quite a bromance. Besides, it was already obvious. The only difference between Superman and Clark Kent is a suit and a pair of glasses." I smirked.

Everyone snorted.

"How long have you known?" Wonder Woman asked.

"A year." I giggled.

"If she hasn't said anything by now, we can probably trust her." Green Arrow decided. "I'm Oliver Queen."

"Makes sense." I shrugged.

"We'll do more introductions later, for now we need to question you about a few things and then we might initiate you." Wonder Woman smiled.

I was interrogated by Martian Manhunter, probably because he can read thoughts.

"You're clear. And yes, I really am from Mars." Martian Manhunter smiled.

"So, we know you're identity, you've been cleared by Martian Manhunter, and you've kept Superman's identity safe. So do you want to know ours?" Flash asked.

"Sure." I shrugged. "But it seems like you're rushing into this. For all you know, I could just be good at concealing my thoughts."

"She has a point. Although I don't think that will be a problem. And we could always erase her memory like we did to Lois that one time." Batman said.

Superman looked a little guilty at that comment.

"I'm Diana Prince." Wonder Woman introduced herself.

"Hal Jordan." Green Lantern passed by.

"John Jones." Martian Manhunter said.

"You already know my human name, but on Krypton I was called Kal-El." Superman smiled.

"Barry Allen. But I'm not the only Flash, so it might get confusing." Flash shrugged.

"Kind of like how there are multiple Robins?" I giggled.

"How much do you talk in your sleep?" Flash teased.

"I actually told her that when I was awake. It's not hard to figure out what with Damian, Dick, Tim, and Jason all having been Robin at one point. She also knows about Barbara being Batgirl before Joker shot her in the spine and she became Oracle. And if she knows who I am, Alfred is kind of obvious." Bruce shrugged.

"And do you talk about me Bruce?" Talia Al Ghul was standing a few feet away.

Why was _she_ here?

"How did you get here Talia?" Bruce asked.

"Do all female villains know his name?" Flash whispered.

"Only the ones he formed a relationship with." I glared at Flash.

He turned red and kept quiet.

"I found a Slideway. I was hoping to talk to you about my father." Talia said.

"What did Ra's do now?" Bruce asked.

The JLA members backed away until it was just Bruce, Talia, and I.

"It's a private conversation." Talia glanced at me.

"You can say anything you say to me in front of her." Bruce stated.

Talia looked mildly annoyed. "He's hoping you'll finally become his successor and marry me. This is your last chance."

My heart sank.

"Then I guess this is the last time I'll have to say no." Bruce responded.

"Why don't you just give in? He constantly asks you and tries to get your attention. He believes you'd be the most worthy if you'd just learn to kill people." She sounded frustrated. "I know you want to."

I finally spoke up. "Then you don't know him. If you think he'll kill people, you're wrong. He never kills. And if he wanted to be Ra's successor, he would've done it by now. I've seen what Ra's does, he claims to only kill the guilty, but he kills anyone who gets in his way. That makes him no different than the people he kills."

Talia glared at me intensely. "This is none of your business Cat."

"Stop it. Arguing is pointless. I said no, and that means no." Bruce said.

"Fine. But if my father changes his heart or dies, you can still say yes." Talia kissed him passionately.

I angrily pounced on her and scratched her face.

"Stop!" Bruce pulled me off her. "Get out before her temper kills you."

Talia smirked as she got up. I couldn't stand the satisfaction on her face, so I reached for my whip and got one last shot in. It hit Talia in the ankle and she angrily limped out.

"Happy now?" He smirked.

"Maybe just a little." I admitted.

"There's nothing connecting him to Talia besides Damian. Trust me." Nightwing was here.

"Hi Dick." I said.

"His name is Dick?" Flash popped out from behind a doorway.

The hand of Green Lantern popped out to grab him and pull him back.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked.

"Just checking on something for Barbara. She wanted me to make sure she was connected to all of Watchtower's information." Dick shrugged.

"Why?" Bruce arched his eyebrow as he put his mask back on.

"There was some information she couldn't find on the Joker and Harley Quinn. Turns out Barbara just had a bad connection to Watchtower's system. She forgot to update her equipment." Dick smiled.

"What kind of information was she looking for? All the information on them should be in the Batcave." Bruce seemed confused.

"Superman's report on how he prevented them from escaping last night. I guess Harley disappeared this morning and all that's left in her cell is a security guard wrapped in vines." Dick explained.

"What time did they discover that? Gordon hasn't contacted me." Bruce was curious.

"Around ten o'clock this morning." Dick elaborated.

"So Ivy's got Harley? They are friends, but Ivy usually lets her sit in jail and then rescues her before the Joker can get to her." I stated.

"Maybe it won't be so bad having you on our side. We could even make you a spy until the villains figure out you're with us." Dick suggested.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"We've initiated you into the JLA. Here's your computer passwords, but you can change them when you're ready." Superman handed me some papers. "And you should be able to get into the areas that repuire handprints and vocal recognition."

I looked over the papers. One was a map of Watchtower. Others explained guidelines and how to use the computers. I could do this.


	3. Harley

**Chapter 3: Harley**

**Catwoman's POV**

I was looking through some computer files when I heard a set of familiar voices.

"But Red! They'll kill me!" Harley's voice appeared.

"The Justice League doesn't kill. And you need this." Ivy's voice came from somewhere.

I turned and saw Ivy dragging Harley into the room.

"Selina?" Ivy looked confused.

"What are you two doing here Poison Ivy? And how did you get here?" Bruce was here.

"Slideways. And I want you to retrain Harley. Get her back in the Harleen Quinzel mindset. She's not safe with the Joker, and if you can turn her good, she can be useful to you." Ivy stated.

"Let me go Red!" Harley shrieked.

"And what about you?" Bruce questioned.

"I'm not changing my ways. But she needs to. I'll leave and you can try to stop me from taking over the world like you usually do." Ivy offered.

"I'll take what I can get." Bruce grabbed Harley.

"One last question, how long has Selina been working for you?" Ivy asked.

"Since yesterday." Bruce answered.

"Goodbye Harley." Ivy let her go and started walking away. "Goodbye Selina."

"What next? Twoface becoming a lawyer on the good side?" Bruce sighed as he dragged Harley somewhere.

I followed him and watched him drag her to a holding cell.

"Let me out Bats!" Harley screeched.

"No. Ivy was right. The only time she's right is when it comes to you staying away from the Joker." Bruce denied her request.

"Selina, please help me!" Harley begged.

"Is that Harley Quinn?" Supergirl was suddenly behind us.

"Yes." Bruce said before he explained the situation to her.

"So we're supposed to turn her into her former self? This is Harley Quinn we're talking about. The former Dr. Harleen Quinzel is buried too deep." Supergirl said.

"Once a doctor, always a doctor. Hugo Strange is the only exception." Bruce countered.

"How can we change her then?" Supergirl asked.

"I don't want to be changed!" Harley protested as she shook the bars that kept her in the holding cell.

"We could always use the computer simulator. I found it by accident, but we could take her through her memories of the Joker and show her what's wrong with their relationship. She'll probably need more therapy than that, but it could be a start." I suggested.

"That could work." Bruce looked to Supergirl.

"I suppose." She reluctantly agreed.

"But there's nothing wrong with our relationship!" Harley laughed.

"Do you remember how you and Ivy became friends?" I looked at Harley.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harley looked confused.

"She only became your friend because after the Joker tried to kill you, she felt bad for you and nursed you back to health. Ever since then, she's repeatedly tried to get you to leave him, but you won't listen." I elaborated.

Harley looked confused for a second. "He wasn't gonna kill me. He couldn't kill me."

Harley looked like she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying. Batman draggd her to the simulator room. He stuck her with a needle and left her alone in the room.

"I implanted a chip that will track her memories and project them into the simulator." Bruce explained.

We were suddenly watching Harley's memories of the Joker. One of them was the time he pushed her out a window because she found the solution to his plan to hang Batman over a pool of piranhas. The flaw in his plan was that piranhas couldn't smile. Harley fixed that by hanging Batman upside down so that the frowns would look like smiles. The Joker didn't like being upstaged, so he pushed her out the window.

"See what's wrong there Harley?" I said into a microphone.

"No." She was obviously lying.

Most of the memories were of him abusing or sleeping with her.

"Harley, there are a lot of things wrong with this relationship." Supergirl said into the microphone.

"No there ain't." Harley was losing her resolve.

The next memory of the Joker was of them laying asleep next to each other. Joker woke up and stroked his hand across her face. For a second, he seemed to have a look of love in his eyes. The next second, he looked deeply confused, then fearful, then he got the usual mischievious gleam in his eyes. He got up, and within twenty minutes, Harley was strapped to a rocket, and he was prepared to launch her from it.

The Joker said one last thing to her. "_I've noticed some changes coming over me since you came into my life. I've been reminded what it was like to be part of a couple. To care for someone who cares for me. It's the first time in recent memory I've had those feelings...And I hate having those feelings!_"

Then he launched the rocket and it eventually landed in Robinson Park. Poison Ivy found Harley sometime after and a look of pity crossed her face. She took Harley home and nursed her back to health. The Harley that was watching the simulation started to cry.

"Harley?" Bruce tried to get her attention through the microphone.

She didn't respond, she just sniffled. Bruce headed for the simulation room's door.

"Let me. This is more of a woman thing." I grabbed his arm.

He let me go into the simulation room alone with Harley.

"Harley?" I touched her shoulder.

She turned and ambushed me with a hug. She cried loudly. I let her cry into my shoulder.

"I'm stupid." Harley sniffled.

"No, you were just stubborn. Besides, most abuse victims believe it's their own fault instead of realizing that it's the abuser's fault. By tge time most people realize it, it's too late. But it's not too late for you." I tried to make her feel better.

"I want Red." Harley muttered.

"I know, but she left until you can get better." I said.

"Is it still possible for a hero to be friends with a criminal?" Harley questioned.

"I was always friends with Batman. He was friends with Talia too. Superman tries to be friends with Lex. It's possible." I agreed.

"Then I want Red." Harley whined.

"As soon as you're better." I patted her on the back. "Ivy liked you even when you ignored her advice. I'm sure she'll still like you. After all, she's the one who brought you here."

"Do I have to stay in a holding cell?" Harley wiped her eyes.

Good thing she wasn't wearing makeup, or it would be smeared everywhere.

"Yes, but a nicer one than the one you were just in. We'll put you in the one that has nice things in it." Bruce promised.

I was confused as to why they had nice holding cells.

"It was just in case one of the Justice League had to be held captive in an emergency." Martian Manhunter passed by.

"Let's get you to that cell, okay Harley?" I suggested.

She nodded and Bruce kept a loose grip on her arm as we walked to the nice holding cell. Bruce led her inside and she suddenly hugged him.

"Thanks B-man." Harley said.

"Sure Harley." Bruce closed the cell door and locked it.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Supergirl looked unconvinced.

"She seemed pretty broken to me." I said. "And I've lived with her before."

"She's right. Harley only looks like that when she's sad. I've seen the security footage from Arkham that shows her crying in her cell all night." Bruce backed me up.

"Fine." Supergirl shrugged and took off.

"So what now?" I asked.

"It's pretty late. Do you want to come home with me? Alfred knows what your favorite breakfast is, and he'll be more than willing to make it tomorrow. He seems happy when I bring girls home, especially if it's not a different girl each time." Bruce smirked with humor in his eyes.

"Okay." I kissed him and he took me home with him.

**(A/N: It wouldn't kill you guys to review. I know I have 2 favorites and 1 follow.)**


	4. The Batcave

**Chapter 4: The Batcave**

**Catwoman's POV**

I woke up when Alfred set a tray of waffles and orange juice on Bruce's nightstand.

"Hello Alfred." I greeted.

"Miss Kyle." Alfred smiled as he left.

I was glad he left because all I was wearing was one of Bruce's shirts and a pair of my underwear. Bruce pulled me closer and started talking in his sleep.

"Dick, go watch Alfred so he's safe." Bruce mumbled.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hi Selina. Did alfred already bring breakfast?"

"Yes." I smiled. "So what were you having Dick protect Alfred from? In your dream."

"I don't remember." He smiled.

"Hey Bruce..." Tim stopped dead when he saw me.

Like me, Bruce wasn't really dressed either. All he had on was boxers.

"There's this thing called knocking." Jason teased as he passed in the hallway.

"Have you noticed that every Robin has an immature sense of humor?" I smirked.

"Yes." Bruce said as he got up and put some clothes on. "What did you want Jason?"

"Barbara wanted to talk about Harley Quinn. Dick said the JLA was rehabilitating her." Jason looked red.

I put my suit on the lower half of my body and waited for Jason to get out so I could do the rest. Jason left a second later. I put my suit on the rest of the way except my head gear. Bruce and I walked into the Batcave and found Barbara sitting at the computer system.

"I see the rumor about Catwoman turning good was true. What about Harley Quinn?" She asked.

"Poison Ivy wants to keepher away from the Joker, so we're retraining Harley now." Bruce confirmed.

"Doesn't it seem to good to be true?" Barbara questioned.

"Honestly, I think it's for the better, and I wish more villains would do it. But it would make me pretty suspicious though." Bruce admitted.

"Maybe if you help Freeze save his wife, you can turn him too." I smirked.

"I've thought of that. I'm working on it." Bruce said.

"Hurry. Maybe we can make a real villain rehab." I suggested jokingly.

"I've actually started making a regenerative serum to counteract her degenerative disease." Bruce said a little more seriously.

"How close are you to completing it?" Barbara asked.

"Close." He replied as he headed to the lab portion of the Batcave.

"Ten seconds until regeneration serum will be complete." A computer voice said as I followed him into the lab.

Ten seconds later, Bruce took outthe serum and examined it. It looked like whatever runs through Freeze's suit to keep him alive.

"It should work. I'll deliver it to Freeze." Bruce decided.

Then he took off in the Batwing. I was left alone with Barbara, the Robins, and Nightwing.

"I'm gonna go visit my dad. You guys have fun." Barbara announced.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone with them. They're attracted to you." Dick whispered.

"I'm going to go patrol Gotham. Want to go Tim?" Jason asked.

"Sure." Tim shrugged.

Alfred came in and took Barbara's place at the computer.

"Let's see if there are any major threats on the computers." Dick suggested.

So we spent a couple of hours staring at the computers. I spent some time surfing the internet as well. We heard Alfred giving Bruce advice a couple of times. Then Bruce walked in with his suit covered in a light layer of frost in certain places.

"It took some convincing, but Freeze finally used the serum." Bruce offered as an explanation.

"What's he going to do now?" I asked.

"Hide out somewhere and live out his life with Nora. He's still wanted, and he also doesn't want anyone to hurt Nora, so it makes sense that he's hiding." Bruce shrugged.

"And you let him go?" Dick arched his eyebrow.

"He's no longer a threat, and he would've either evaded arrest or escaped imprisonment anyway." Bruce explained.

"I suppose that makes sense." Alfred interjected.

"Any alerts?" Bruce looked at the computers.

"Not from Tim, Jason, or Damian. Although, I think Gordon might be trying to get your attention." Alfred pulled up footage of the Batsignal shining over the GCPD.

"Want to come?" Bruce smirked. "And put my diamonds back in the safe before we leave. The last time you 'borrowed' them, I almost didn't get them back."

"Will you put these back in the safe please Alfred?" I emptied my pockets.

Alfred looked surprised, but he took them. Bruce and I headed for the Batwing. It could be fun being a hero. But I have to hide my kleptomania better.

**(A/N: I'm ending it here because my reviewer was right about it being dragged out. I wanted to write a multi-chapter, but my writing skills weren't compatible with this one. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
